NGE: Redone
by Vaniel
Summary: I hate Shinji's personality, so I fixed it. Tell me what you think.Personal status update. not a chapter.
1. Episode one

NGE: Redone

Prolog: We all know how wimpy Shinji Ikari is. What if he wasn't? We'll find out when my personality replaces his. This will mostly follow the manga. (Mostly Shinji P.O.V. Actually, it's more like a camera following Shinji.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except for Shinji's new personality. I kinda own some "plot points", but that's only because of the original one changed with Shinji's new personality.

**The year is 2015. 15 years after Second Impact. Our story starts in the place of humanities last hope, Tokyo-3**.

"Damn!" exclaimed a young man at a pay phone, "It's not working."

The young man was fairly plain. He looked to be in his mid-teens. His black hair was simple, and laying down, falling to about his eyebrows. The sleeves of his white, short-sleeve, button down shirt where flapping in the breeze, and causing his black T-shirt that he wore underneath to puff out from the top two buttons of the white shirt, which where undone. His black slacks also moved about as much as his shirt. His shoes where slightly dirty showing that he either walked or lot, or the shoes were fairly broken in.

As he stood there, a message was being broadcast, saying something about going to the nearest shelter. "Those shelters are useless. They only work if they aren't the target of the attack," the young man said, skeptically, as he put his duffel bag with white handles over his shoulder.

As the youth hung the phone up after one more try, a high-speed object flew past him. "Woah! A cruise missile? In the city!?" he exclaimed as he tried to stop the ringing in his ears, caused by the fast moving projectile.

While he stood there in awe, he followed the missile with his eyes, until it disappeared behind a nearby mountain. He jumped slightly as the missile exploded near the peak of the mountain. "What is there that high to hit? If it had been the mountain, there would have been a larger shock wave," the youth questioned.

As he continued to try and rationalize this, a huge creature emerged from behind the mountain. It was a large, greenish mass. It's shoulders where almost as high as the mountain, and had triangular, bone like plates covering them. The arms went down to about its upper legs. The elbows had extra pieces of skin at them, which seemed to form spikes. The hands had three claws on them, which looked the same as the spikes on the backs of the elbows, and there was a small, red jewel-like piece in the palm of each hand. The legs of the creature looked like boots that matched the color of its skin. On the torso, there was a jewel another jewel-like piece, but it was vastly larger, and 3 rib bones on each side surrounded it. In the middle of the torso, just above the jewel, there was a face, as opposed to there being a head just above the shoulders. It looked like a circle with a beak and two eyeholes.

"Shit! What the hell is that?" the teenager shouted.

Up in the sky, air crafts that look like airplane bodies with a sharp angle in the middle, and short wing with pivoting engines on the tips, a missile launchers on the undersides of the wings. These crafts where firing those missiles in rapid volleys, trying to eliminate the creature. The massive being simply blinked. The huge being looked almost innocent. The charade was broken when it lifted its right arm at one of the crafts, and a pinkish beam extended from its arm, and hit the craft, causing it to explode. It plummeted to the ground in front of the young man. He ducked to the ground, trying to avoid the blast as much as possible. When he didn't feel the heat from the explosion, he looked up. In front of him was a blue car facing sideways, blocking the blast. After the blaze died, the passenger door, which was facing the youth, opened. Inside was a good-looking woman in her twenties. Her dark purple hair was almost touching the ceiling of the car. Sunglasses covered her eyes, leaving their shade a mystery. Around her neck was a necklace that had a small plus shaped cross. She had on a dark brown, one-piece dress with white trimming on the sleeves, that didn't even reach her knees. "Are you Shinji Ikari?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Shinji replied, slightly taken back by what had transpired in just 5 minutes. He then reached into his bag. He fished out a picture. On it was the woman in the car. She was adorned in a yellow spaghetti strap top, and short, cut-off jean shorts, and was leaning toward the camera, showing more then what was probably necessary in any circumstance. In the background was the blue vehicle that she sat in now. In the bottom right corner there was a note, with an arrow drawn to her chest that read, "Note the cleavage." Next to that note was a lipstick print next to a name. "Misato Katsuragi?" Shinji questioned, with his left eyebrow raised.

"Captain Misato Katsuragi," she said matter-of-factly, while waging her index finger. "Now get in."

"Captain Katsuragi," Shinji corrected himself, as he climbed into the vehicle, "What is that thing?"

"An Angel," she told him in a serious, almost grim, manner, as she speeded off away from the towering creature.

"An Angel? You mean the winged, holy beings that reside in gods utopia?" Shinji continued his line of questions.

"Yep!" she said a little to cheerily for Shinji's comfort, as they reached a hill on the outskirts of town. Misato stopped the car at the peak of the hill, and looked at the creature through a pair of binoculars she had retrieved from under the seat.

"It looks like they lured if from town. It's back deep within the mountain range," she observed.

After she said this, the aircraft that had been laying down fire scattered from their target, going in all directions. "Oh no! They're going to use an N² mine!" she shouted.

"A what?" he barely managed to get out before she pushed his head in her lap, and covered him like a shield.

Suddenly, a huge explosion enveloped the creature, and several miles around it as well. The blue vehicle began to flip over in the shock wave the blast had caused. After a while, the car came to a stop, even though the winds from the wave continued. Misato and Shinji stuck their heads out the driver side window, to try to see if the explosive had done its purpose. This proved difficult for Shinji, as dust and dirt flew at them in large waves. Misato was apparently fine, seeing as how her sunglasses covered her eyes. After a few moments passed, the sandy winds died down. Misato and Shinji climbed out of the car through the window the had poked their heads out of. "Oh no!" Misato shrieked as she surveyed her car, "I still had 33 payments left on it!"

"Does it still work?" Shinji asked, trying to calm her down by detracting her.

"Let's see?" She said, walking next to the top of the car, Shinji's plan apparently working, "Help me push."

Shinji and Misato both pushed with all their might. After a few tries, they finally pushed the blue car back over on its tires. Misato jumped into the driver seat, and tried starting it. It didn't start. Misato pulled on the tab to pop the hood. "Shinji, could you check to see what's wrong?" She asked of the teen.

Shinji lifted the hood and propped it up with the bar. "The battery's cracked. It's not leaking, but it's beyond useable," he informed her.

"Damn. I guess well just have to hoof it," the Captain sighed.

"Can't we just get a battery from another car?" Shinji questioned.

"Nope. Won't work. This is a custom job. We'd need twelve batteries just to do the job of that one," she said after she got out, and pointed to the part in question.

"Then why not just borrow 12 car batteries, and jury-rig them to the engine?" he suggested.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea," Misato smirked.

After about a half hour of dashing around the city, the duo can collected the dozen batteries, and hooked them to the engine, from the back seat. "All right, now, lets continue!" Misato cheered, pumping her fist into the air, after surveying their handy work.

Five minutes later, while riding in a car that sounded as though it would fall apart at a moments notice, they pair reached a long tunnel. "Captain Katsuragi, where are we going?" Shinji asked of the violet hair woman

"Call me Misato!" she sang.

"But didn't you…never mind," he said, confused, "Misato, where are we going?"

"The company your father runs. NERV," she told him

"NERV? I heard about NERV on the net. Supposedly, small countries are complaining to the UN, because NERV receives more funding then them," the boy stated.

"Wow, I didn't relize we got that much. I need to ask for a pay raise," Misato giggled.

"So, you work for my father?" Shinji asked, also laughing from Misato's previous statement.

"Yep," Misato told him, as they reached the end of the tunnel, which had the letters NE in large print above RV, and part of the E and V where covered by half of a maple leaf. Underneath this were the words 'Gods in his heaven. All's right with the world.'

"Uh oh. Forgot to call Ritsuko," she mumbled as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hey, Ritsuko, could you send a car train to the tunnel entrance?" She spoke the pause as someone was obviously responding, "You already sent one? Great! I owe you one!"

As Misato sat her cell phone down, the wall in front of them with the logo disappeared, and Misato drove in. She reached into the back seat, and pulled out a thick, black book, and handed it to Shinji. "This is the rules and regulations of NERV," she smiled.

"Uh, I'll read this later," he said, as he pushed it into his bag, "Misato, do you know why my father wants me here?"

"Nope. I was just told to get you. I really have no clue," She shrugged, as she pulled out a pocket mirror, and lipstick to touch up her make-up.

"We'll, I know it's not for a reunion," Shinji noted, "In fact, it's too much of a coincidence that I'm here at the same time the Angel attacks."

"Oh, come on. You're being paranoid. How could anyone predict that," Misato asked skeptically

"I guess you're right," he sighed.

As he looked out the window, into the black tunnel, he noticed a light drawing near. When they reached the light, Shinji had to close his eyes. He looked out the window, and down below the track. Underneath, was a large pyramid, with a pyramid shape indentation in the ground. Near the structure was a lake surrounded by trees. Scattered among the trees where various buildings. Shinji then looked up. All along the ceiling of the apparently subterranean structure that they where in, where panels with flashing red lights, and they appeared as though they could open.

"Wow! This is the geofront, isn't it?" Shinji asked in astonishment.

"Yup. The heart of the plan to save the world from the angels," Misato told him, as Shinji continued to say in awe.

"So, this is where my father works…" Shinji contemplated.

"That's right. Your father is the man behind the plan to save the world," Misato said in a strong voice.

"Hey, that was kinda catchy," Shinji mused.

"Really? The PR department has been looking for a catch phrase for him, and offering a free stake dinner for the best one," Misato chuckled.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the pyramid, which is where the train dumps them. Misato parks her azure car, and the two proceed to walk. As they go through a large door on a people mover, air flairs up from below them. "Man, it's things like this that are the reason I hate wearing skirts here," Misato grumbled.

"So, you feel insulted to get all of those hoots and howls?" Shinji asked with something close to the world's longest smirk.

"You little perv," Misato smiled.

"You can not say you don't like the attention, Misato," Shinji continued to smirk.

"That's true, but I still feel awkward wearing a skirt," she continued to complain.

"So, do you know where we're going?" He asked as she was glancing nervously at a map.

"Not exactly. I'm used to the old facilities. Hold on. Let me call Ritsuko again," she said as she fumbled with the cell phone in her pocket. She dialed the number, and talked, "Hi again Ritsuko. I'm lost. Can you help me? I'm in section C-18. … Thanks."

As Misato hung up her phone, they walked to a nearby elevator, Misato pushed a random button and the elevator began to descend. After about five minutes of going down, the elevator door opened. In front of them was a blond woman in a light blue, one-piece bathing suit, with a white lab coat over top of it. "Uh, hi, Ritsuko," Misato stuttered.

"Misato, you do realize we don't have time for this, right?" The blond woman rubbed her fore head.

"Sorry. I'm used to the old facilities," Misato apologized.

"Well, anyway, is this Shinji Ikari?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes. According to the Mar duke Report, he's the third child," Misato told Ritsuko.

"Well, how do you do, Shinji?" Ritsuko asked, turning her attention to the boy.

"Fine. It's a pleasure to meet you," Shinji smile, as he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Well, this is unexpected. I though you would have been more like your father," The blond said amazed, as she shook his hand.

"You mean the gruff and unfriendly type?" Misato asked.

The three walked out of the elevator, and down a straightforward hall. The came to an escalator at the end, and proceeded up them, past a pinkish liquid in the background. As they reached halfway up the escalator the felt like it extended for at least a mile, Shinji looked to his right. In the midst of the pink fluid was a giant hand reaching through a metal wall. Shinji blinked as he continued to stare at it. "Uh, Miss Ritsuko, what is that?" He asked as he pointed to the hand, not removing his gaze from it.

"Don't work. You'll find out soon enough. It's nothing to worry about," She tried to comfort him.

"A-alright," he stuttered, only slightly less disturbed.

At the top of the escalator, was a large pool of purple liquid. The three of them hoped into an inflatable raft with a motor, and rode across the fluid.

On the other side of the lake of purple substance, they docked at a small set of stairs. At the top was a door. The three people entered one at a time, and then the door closed. They where in a dark room, but Shinji could tell it was large. He felt out a rail, and guided his hand along it. "Dark much?" Shinji joked.

The only response that came was two sighs, and the flick of a switch. Shinji had to clamp his eyes shut, until his eyes adjusted. As he managed to open his eyes, he looked in front of himself, and there sat a giant purple head. The head had a horn on what appeared to be its fore head. About a tenth of the way up the horn, was a green strip. Right below the horn was a pair of eyes. They where a pale, eerie white, with two read lines underneath each, and also one above. There was no nose, but below where it should be, there was a mouth looking piece. At the tip of its chin was a green goatee.

"Whoa! What is this?" Shinji asked, very dumbfounded.

"This is the synthetic android, and our last weapon against the Angels. Its code name is Evagelion, or EVA for short," Ritsuko informed her, "This is unit-01, the first test model."

"This is what my father worked on?" Shinji asked Ritsuko.

"Correct," said a deep, and powerfully imposing voice.

Shinji eyes darted around, trying to find the source. This voice was familiar to him. He then looked up past unit-01's horn. There was a window in front of a small room. At the window was a man. This man wore a simple black jacket over a red turtleneck shirt. His pants where the same black as his jacket. His face was very gruff, with a beard extending from sideburn to sideburn. His hair lay in a very familiar manner, going to his eyebrows. Resting on his nose were glasses with ovular lenses with an orange tint. "Hello, Shinji," the man said, in a cold voice.

"Father," Shinji replied in the same manner.

"Listen carefully, Shinji," Shinji's father, Gendo Ikari, continued in his cold tone, "You are going to pilot."

"WHAT!?" Misato exclaimed, "It took Rei months to get the proper sync ratio!"

"He needs do nothing but sit in the seat," Gendo informed her.

"Captain Katsuragi, our priority is the repel the Angel. To do that, we need someone to sit in it, who even has the remote possibility of synchronizing with the EVA," Ritsuko told her, "Unless, you have an alternative, Misato?"

Misato just growled.

"Come this way then Shinji," Ritsuko told Shinji.

"Wait one moment," Shinji calmly said, "Is there not other option father?"

"You are our best candidate," Gendo continued with his cold tone, "No, you are our **only** candidate."

"Alright, I will pilot it, but I want a better explanation later," Shinji matched Gendo's tone.

"Very well," Gendo spoke.

Just as Shinji was about to follow Ritsuko, the whole room trembled. "It's found us!" Ritsuko yelled.

The room began to quake more violently. A metal beam fell from the ceiling, and was aimed at Shinji. He tried to run, but tripped and fell. He covered his dead, and closed his eyes, waiting for the impending pain. A snapping sound was heard, as was a clank. The pain never came, and Shinji looked up. Unit-01's hand was shielding him.

"Eva unit-01 activated itself!" A technician shouted from somewhere.

"That's impossible. There wasn't any interface!" Ritsuko shouted.

"Unless, it was to protect something," she said to herself. She glanced over at Shinji, "Was it him?"

Ritsuko got up and walked over to Shinji, "Come on Shinji," Ritsuko said, in a slightly shaken up voice.

"Alright," Shinji responded, brushing himself off.

A few minutes passed, and Shinji was sitting in a tube like structure called an entry plug by Ritsuko. He sat in his seat, legs stretched to their full length, and his hands on the controls. He heard some mumbling outside, but nothing stood out. He felt some movements outside, and then a voice came over the speaker in the plug. "Flooding entry plug," came the voice of a young woman, but not belonging to either Ritsuko or Misato.

Shinji looked down and saw a yellow liquid flooding up him. "What the hell is this!?" Shinji exclaimed.

"Don't worry Shinji. It's LCL. It will send oxygen into your lungs directly, making breathing less necessary," Ritsuko said over the speaker.

"Okay," Shinji said before he was engulfed within the LCL. He sat there for a few seconds and realized how easy it was to breath. "Hey, this is kind of cool, even if it does smell like blood."

"Main power connected. All circuits fully functional. Initiating power up sequence. A10 neural synapses operating within normal limits. First contact all clear. Opening reciprocal circuits," Said the unfamiliar female voice from before, as though she was reading a list.

Shinji looked around. The simple white that had been the walls of the entry plug were gone. What replaced it was the view of what was outside the EVA. "Wow. So it's like watching a movie that's projected on a screen," Shinji silently said to himself.

As Shinji sat there, amused by his surroundings, he heard the still unfamiliar voice reading another list. "Releasing primary lock bolts. Release confirmed. Releasing umbilical bridge. Release primary and secondary restraints. Releasing safety locks 1 through 15. Internal battery fully charged. External power outlet nominal."

"Uh, Ritsuko?" Shinji asked.

"Yes Shinji?" Ritsuko responded.

"Who's that person?" Shinji continued his query.

"Oh, this is Maya Ibuki. She's my assistant, and works on the bridge," Ritsuko told him.

A small screen popped up on Shinji's left. A young woman with black hair sat in a chair. She wore a tan jacket with two orange stripes on each shoulder, and a gray shirt underneath the jacket. "Hello Shinji," she said in an innocent, and polite voice.

"Hello," Shinji said simply.

"Good luck with the Angel," she said.

"Thank you," he responded. The screen cut out, and Maya's voice could be heard again. "Transporting EVA unit-01 to the launch elevator," Maya said, "Gate 5, stand by."

Shinji heard clicking above him, but he couldn't see what it was. "Launch path clear, all green. Launch preparations are complete," Maya said.

"EVA unit-01 LAUNCH!" Misato shouted.

Shinji nearly buckled under the weight of the EVA being shot upward. After about five seconds, Shinji shot up onto street level. He felt the pressure relieved. He looked ahead. In front of him stood the angel. It was different now. It's face was off to the side and cracked, with another one trying to break out from where the first one was, and it was burned all over.

"Shinji, you ready?" Misato asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Shinji said with a gulp.

"Releasing final safety locks," Maya said.

Shinji felt the EVA sink down a little. "Evagelion Unit-01, lift off!" Misato shouted.

Shinji could feel the EVA's shoulder slump down.

"Good luck Shinji," Misato said.

END CHAPTER ONE 

So, did the story have your attention?

I hope so. R&R. I may add outtakes later for the hell of it. Thank you.


	2. Just a little note

Since this is bothering a lot of you, I'm posting this as a bit of information until I get the next chapter up (probably in about 3 weeks. These things are hard to write. ;;)

Rei was not there because she didn't need to be. The only reason Rei was in the first episode was because Shinji refused to pilot the EVA at first, so there for, since my Shinji when right for it, she had not reason to be there. And yes, Asuka will be showing up. Maybe sooner then the anime and manga. Don't know yet.


	3. Reason for delay

…okay, I'll just get to the point. I have been unable to update this fic for the past 2 years for 5 reasons. And I'll list those reasons in the form of a song. Imagine the "12 days of Christmas" playing, and it starts at 5.

The top 5 reasons that keep me from writing are

5 ex-girlfriends

4 large debts

3 full time jobs

2 failed senior years

and 1 drop-out notice to the school.

But, now I have a friend who is willing to help me flesh out ideas, and continue this fic…just don't expect it soon, because I still have the 3 full time jobs. Everything else is squared away…for now.


End file.
